To be wanted and loved
by Chaosgiver
Summary: The most warmth and love she has ever got slip though her fingers. What is to be come of sweet, shy Hinata now. Can she find someone to hears her voice of sorrow. Hinata Harem
1. Broken angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The peace of a quite nice night is disturbed by a loud yell in the night" What do you mean I'm engaged?!" yelled a dark-haired teen at older dark-haired person. "I mean that Dad got you a wife, kid. I didn't think it was that hard to understand," calmly replied the older one.

"Why do I have to get married why can't you married her?!" the outraged teen hollered. "Well, maybe I have to do with the fact one, I actual date and two, she a year young then you. So sense you're so close in age and we're years a part you are the perfect match. Now, leave me alone about your problem Oh, and she'll be here at six so that is that."

Then older teen said then walk a way. "What kind of brother leaves the other one hanging in deep crap like this." the younger teen sighs and lies down on the couch.

"Kami, I hate this, I hate my parents, and kami I hate Itachi most of all. I will not get marry to some stupid girl because my parents think … I don't what my parents are thinking and Now, sending her out here to stay with me. Please, that is not going to make anything better." Sasuke, the younger teen ranted. Time when by fast and It was already a quarter to eight. The girl was an hour and 45 minutes late.

Then a soft knock was hear at the door only barely because the house was in silence. Itachi open the door for a girl. The girl was dress in a long black dress that went to the floor. The dress cover ever inch of her body even neck. The sleeves when pass her hands so you can't see them. She had light pale skin and pink lips. Her hair was up in a giant bun with two long bang hang in her face. The hair covers her eyes so that can't be seen them either.

"H-hello, m-my name is Hyuuga H-hinata," the young ex. heiress stuttered while bowing. "Hello, Hinata I'm Itachi and over there (pointing to his brother) is Sasuke." Itachi said, and only getting hn out of Sasuke. Hinata started to pick up a small box, a small suit case and a book bag. "let m-" Itachi started but was interrupt by a soft voice. "I'm f-fine t-th-this is n-nothing." Hinata quickly stuttered carrying them in the house.

"Um… could y-you t-tell me where m-my room is p-please?" Hinata asks. After getting direction and setting up. Hinata sat on her bed and stared at the wall. She sighs and starts to think. "Why, could I be a normal girl with normal friends, family, and eyes? No, I had to be the daughter of a stuck up business owner's daughter. No, not any stuck up business owner but a clan business (aka it's a keep it all in the family thing) and the heiress who couldn't live up to excerption and was sold to the rival."

Hinata fussed quietly. She wants to cry. Her life wasn't perfect before but at least she had some ink of happiness. Now, that's gone along with all hope. She than decide that to have a happy end ain't going to happen so she has to deal with it. She gets up and walks back to the living room. She sees that both of the boys are sitting at table discussing something.

"Let's get something to eat." Sasuke said. "No, wait for Hinata to come, if you want to go so badly then go get her." Itachi says to his brother. "No" Sasuke replied again. Before this conversation started over again Hinata decide to say something." S-sorry to ke-k-keep you waiting," Hinata says while bowing. "Hn" both boys replied. "There isn't anything good open at this time of night." Itachi said. "A-are y-y'all h-hungry?" Hinata asks.

"No, we just want to go out to eat for no good reason. Yes, we're hungry. We were waiting on you so we could go at seven, but someone was late." Sasuke said bitterly. "I'm s-sorry. I s-should h-have found the w-way sooner. S-sorry, I'll m-make y-you some d-diner if y-you'll l-like? S-sorry for b-being a b-burden… I-I'll start on d-diner." Hinata replied and scurried to the kitchen.

A second later she returns and asks," umm.. what um.. do y-you w- w-want to e-eat?" Itachi ask for spicy curry and rice. Then look at Sasuke. Sasuke being upset decides to he was going to break starting with a hard order. Sasuke said, "I want American food. I'll have a burger and chilli-cheese fries. I'll also have harsh brown with dirty rice. Got that and don't get it mess up, girl." Sasuke smirk when he finished. Itachi look entertained and wonder what the girl would do. And to their surprise she smile and ask, "do you g-guys w-want dessert?"

"No, I don't like sweets" Sasuke replied. "Do you know how to make black and white cookies, the cake like ones?" Itachi asks. She looks in thought for a minute then she smile. "Y-yes I do." She quickly turns and hurried to the kitchen to get started. About a hour later she re-enter with Sasuke's food and then goes get Itachi's food with desert. Finally, she and comes back with a plate of rice rolls and cinnamon buns for her self. As she sit down she says grace and waits. She smiles and glance at the two boys. Sasuke sits piss off that she knew how to make this stuff and make it so dawn good. Hinata slowly start to eat her food waiting for a reaction to her cooking. Itachi seems to notice and gave a nod. Hinata smiles then quickly finish off her food and excusing herself.

Hinata closes the door to her room and travel to the window sit. She sits down and stares out the window for while. She then take out her cell phone and stare at it. Mentally, she is arguing with herself. Should she call him or is that wrong? She really just wants to hear his voice again. So she decides it will do no harm to call him.

The phone rings she get nerves what is she going to say. Finally, he pick up. "Hello" his voice hits her ears. She smile happily and answer, "um, Ren, it's me, Hinata h-how ar-re you?" "Oh, hey Hinata, I'm fine. My mom is calling me to do something. I'm got go sorry." He said in a rush. Hinata face sadden and replied, "Could you stay on a little longer" "I can't" He replied. "Y-you c-can go and I c-can talk t-" Hinata was stop by his voice.

"Hinata, look we both know this isn't going to work. You have to let me go. I have moved on and you have to too." The dial tone soon followed his voice. Tear filled her eyes as she crunching herself up in a ball. "Why?" "Why did I have to get marry, my life ruin, my dreams thrown away?" She sobbed. She just can't believe how easy he cut her loose. When she was home he comforted her and said it'll be okay.

He lied and said he was going to still love her. He lied when he said he gets money he'll come and save her. He lied when he said no one will replace her. He was just as bad as her father. She felt so unwanted and unloved. That's all she wanted. "Is that so wrong? To be wanted and loved? That's all I ask for and still rejected? Why would Dad do this and why would Ren say that? Why? Why? Why?" Hinata sobbed into her dress unaware of a person in room with her.

RW

With Sasuke

"Stupid Itachi, Stupid step-mom, Stupid father, stupid girl, stupid rules. All this bullshit is getting on my nerves" Sasuke murmured on his way to his room. He hears some noise coming from the room across from his. "Isn't that the girl's room." He thought. He was going to ignore it but it'll be the perfect time to bother her. He walks to the door and listen first.

"Um, Ren, it's me, Hinata h-how ar-re you?" She paused. "Could you stay on a little longer" She paused again. "Y-you c-can go and I c-can talk t-" He could barely hear. So he decided to sneak in which wasn't hard. He saw her rolled in ball sitting in the window seat. The way the moonlight hit her face she look like an angel. A broken angel, he thought. He then hears her speak.

"Why?" "Why did I have to get marry, my life ruin, my dreams thrown away?" "Is that so wrong? To be wanted and loved? That's all I ask for and still rejected? Why would Dad do this and why would Ren say that? Why? Why? Why?" She sobbed into her dress. Sasuke was at odds end to what to do? He did the only thing he could think of. He left.

He left her to cry by herself. He left her to suffer alone. He couldn't bring himself to go back into the room and just hold the angel while she cries. He just when into his room and close the door, but there was someone in the house who wasn't at all ignorant in this situation. The mystery figure opens the door and walks in and closes it back.

TO BE CONTUNED …………….

Hey, I hope you like it. I revise it a little but not to much enjoy. If there is grammar problem that's anyone speaking tell me.


	2. Itachi niisan

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A big hand touch Hinata's back, then an arm wrap around the front of her , making her hear push down on the person's shoulder. A soft sssshhhhh could be heard. The unknown figure rub her back till Hinata's cries of sorrow dwindle to mere sniffs. The person continues these actions till Hinata fell into the dream world. Slowly he adjusted her to bridal style of carrying people. He stares at her in the moonlight and whispered "as beautiful as your mother" and he slowly puts her in to bed.

He tucks her in and could resist the need to kiss her forehead. As he exit the room Hinata opens her eyes, she smile as she saw the light reflecting off he comforter's face. She drift back to sleep and whispers the name of her midnight visitor. "Itachi-nii-san" Itachi looks at her one more time and thinks "just like back then." He closes the door and exits the hallway to his side of the house. There was one person who didn't get any good sleep that night.

Sasuke rolled over all night asking himself questions like. "Who was on the phone? Why did he panic? He has seen girls cry before. Damn, He has made them cry before but for moment he wanted to her smile not cry. Why was she different? Is it because she so innocent and fragile? Why did he care? Why can't he forget what she said and her crying?" Sasuke toss and turn all night long wishing he had just gone straight to bed.

The next morning the brothers woke to something that smelt divine. Sasuke walk down to see Hinata putting breakfast on the table. He stare at her she looks so happy not tear in sight. He sat down at the table and was about to grab some when a hand grab his. "Now, Now Sasuke where have your manners gone." Itachi voice mocked him while Itachi smirks. "Up your ass just like that stick" Sasuke smirk. "P-p-please d-don't f-fight at the t-table" Hinata said blush as their eyes turn to her. She quickly filled their plates.

She started with Itachi. She gave him six pancakes and four pieces of bacon. She turn gave Sasuke five pancakes and three pieces of bacon. She then put three pancakes and two piece of bacon on hers. Sasuke notice how Itachi got more then him and being the brat he is he complained. "Why did Itachi get more then me?" Sasuke threw that question at her. "W-w-well he is the oldest at the t-table a-and g-gets t-the m-most, b-but if y-you wan-t-t m-more you ca-can have s-s-some of m-mine." She stammered. Sasuke was about to say yeah but Itachi slam one of his pancakes on Sasuke' plate and gave him the "Take this and be happy or else" glare. Sasuke quiet down and accepted this. Hinata look confused and out of place at the table.

She quickly ate and excuses herself to get ready for school. "Sasuke you should get ready too." Itachi said still glaring at his brother. "Why school doesn-"stop as he felt his brother glare increase. He quickly left mumbling smoothing like what's his problem. Itachi sighed he was going to need a drink by the end of the day. He got up to get ready for work.

Hinata was standing in the mirror in her uniform. The skirt was just black and goes to her knees. Her black shirt fits tight around her chest and her red ridden on her neck and waste top it off. Hinata decide to wear her hair down and blush as goes pass her skirt. She grabs her bag and goes out her room. As she leaves her room she runs onto Sasuke. "Ugh… Oh, I-I'm S-sorry." She said blushing and looking the ground. "Hn" was all the replied she got. "Weird girl" Sasuke thought. "But kin of pretty. Wait I'm not suppose to like her."

Sasuke try to change his train of thought and said, "Come on we got to get to school. She nodded her head and ran downstairs. Hinata walk out the door and start walking out the yard to school. She was a stop by a voice calling her. "Hinata, where are you going?" Came the calm smoothing voice of Itachi. "I-I'm w-walking t-to s-school" Hinata said finally looking up and blushing at how close Itachi is to her. "Don't walk. I'll give you a ride if you don't want to go with Sasuke." Itachi said looking her in the eyes. Hinata blush deepen. "No, i-it's not like that, I-I just w-w-want t-t-to walk t-to s-s-school" Hinata said having hard time talking because of the intestacy of his eyes. Sasuke drove by and stop and look at them.

"Hey, do you want a ride?" Sasuke asked. Hinata was happy to break eyes contact with Itachi. "N-no, t-thank you, I want to walk." She said smiling. Sasuke look at her weirdly and shrug his shoulders. He didn't want to take her anyway. Sasuke quickly drove off before his brother objects. "Hinata" Itachi said being dead serious. "Yes, Itachi-nii-san" Hinata squeaked. "Stay" Itachi said as he enter the house and came out with his cell phone and keys. "I'm giving you a ride" Itachi said heading towards the car. "B-b-but I-I r-r-really w-w-want t-t-to w-walk." Hinata stammered because of his controlling words reminded her of her father. Itachi notice her stammering worsen.

He really didn't want her to not feel comfortable around him; he just wanted her safe and sound. Sighing loudly he said "Fine" Hinata face brighten she smile. "But I'm going to walk with you." She blushes and was about to responded when Itachi but his hand up and said "No, You'll not walk alone. Come on, It's a good walk to your school." Itachi grabbed her hand and start walking pulling her along. She stumble at first them start walking along with him as red as a hot pepper because of their joint hands.

Sasuke drove to his best friend's house. He was debating on if he should tell him or no. If he told the dope and he will tell Sakura, then Sasuke would be on the morning new and not the one at school. Then, if he told him it very important he not tells and bribes him, that's it it'll work. Sasuke smirk and pull in front of the house and look at his clock. Sasuke sighed and counted down from ten.

"10… 9… 8...7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0…" "AAAAAHHHHHHHH…." A scream that could wake the dead exited his friend house. Few minutes later Sasuke smirks as he sees his best friend racing out the house with cup roman in hand. "Why don't you ever wake me up?", Naruto fussed in the car while stuffing his mouth. "Why don't you buy an alarm clock?" Sasuke smirked as he drove off. "Shut the hell up you bastard!!" Naruto yelled at the driver.

"Dope" that was all said. It just went back and forward till they were close to school." Hey Sasuke, ain't that your brother and who's the girl?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, and my fiancé" Sasuke said it as if it the most common thing to hear. Naruto look at Sasuke as if he grew another head and boobs. "What you're getting married and didn't tell me. Why? Why? When you met her? What's about Sakura? What's her name? Why haven't I met her? Why are you getting married first?" Naruto rambled and Sasuke being him he caught all of it and answered,

"No, Cause I'm telling you now, 'Cause I'm telling you now. Last night, nothing and you're not going to tell her or anyone. Hinata, Cause like I said I just met her last night. My dad arranged a married between me and her." Naruto stare out in space to process it all. "Dam, why do you get the cute girls?" Naruto complained. "If I could give her to you I would" Sasuke said annoyed that Naruto thought it was cool. "So why is she walking with your brother and not in the car with us." Naruto asked smirking." Cause, cause she wanted to walk to school." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I get that but why are they together and holding hands" Naruto said amused he had never seen Itachi touch anyone without hurting them. "I… I… I... I don't know" Sasuke grit his teethes and grips the steering wheel hard. "Sasuke chill I thought you didn't like her." Naruto looking confused. "It's not that. I have never seen Itachi take interest in a girl other then show. Why would he want to show off with my fiancé?," He wondered.

Itachi finally realize that on the way he was holding her hand and looked at her face. It was slightly pink from all the blushing. "Thank god she didn't faint." Itachi thought as he locks eyes with her as she looked up. Her face was all red again and her eyes travel to the ground. She looks up again but this time at the school. Hinata open her mouth to say something till she hears a phone ring. Itachi answer his phone. Hinata stare at him till he was done.

"You will do fine from here, just crossed the street and go in the gates. I have to go. Bye Hinata" Itachi was about to leave when she grab his sleeve. "I-I-I forget to tell y-you I-I make you lunch I-it's on the counter. She let's go and said"Bye, Itachi-nii-san" She said smiling and turn and crossed the street. Itachi just stare at where she uses to be and smiled a small smile but a smile. Itachi look across the street at her. He saw her waving and he wave too. He turned and started back. He still needed to get to work and retrieve his lunch made by his little angel

Naruto smiled. "How about we pick her up?" grinning like a fox at his idea. "That, stupid she at school, why would we pick her up just to drop her off again," Sasuke agued. "Well, then one of us get out and walk with her while the other parks the car." Naruto said while grinning. "Like hell will I let you drive my car. Get out if you going to.' Sasuke said stopping in front of the gate. Naruto jump out, grab his bag and headed towards Hinata. Hinata was looking down till she heard a loud voice right in front of her. She looks up to see a blonde boy with smile that could blind a bat. She blushes and stares at him as he said her name. "Hi! I'm Naruto!! Sasuke's best friend and rival. You must be Hinata." His voice filled with joy.

"Y-y-yes, I-I'm her." Hinata stuttered. She stares at the happy blonde.

To… be… continued…

I revised some things, So I hope you like it.


	3. School Meetings

Sorry!! It took me so long to get this one up so I made it extra long. ENJOY .

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

As Hinata and Naruto was walking and talking. Well, more like Naruto filled her heads with lies of how much better then Sasuke he is. Anyway they were heading to the school through the side entre by the parking lot to meet Sasuke when Naruto was tackled by someone. They wrestle on the guy till the guy who tackled Naruto was on top yelling I win. "Huh, Naruto whose the cute girl?" the mystery guy said. Hinata blush. "Uugu, if you get off of me Kiba I'll tell you" The guy waste know time to get off him and go talk to Hinata. "Hey, I'm Kiba. You must be new here. I think I would remember a face of angel," Kiba smooth talk to her. Hinata blush deepen and she replied, "Hai, I-I'm Hinata" She smile at the boy. She gave him a good one over. He had wild brown hair, heavenly tan skin, red triangular tattoos on his face, and lovely brown eyes to top it off.

As she stared at him she felt something furry at her leg. She jumps as she saw a dog, a very big dog. Hinata trip and flash the boys before she hit the grounded. Both Kiba and Naruto were to busy in their own world dreaming about her white panties with teddies on them to help the poor girl up. The dog walks up to the fallen girl and rubs his head on her chest for forgiveness. "Oh, you're forgiven, it's not really your fault I'm sorry" Hinata rammed quickly to the dog. Kiba the first to come back to the real world help her up and said," I'm sorry, Akamaru didn't mean to scare you." Kiba said the chuckled. "I-it's o-okay" Hinata blush as Naruto came through. "Hey, Hinata you okay? This dog-breath is an idiot." Naruto said rolling his eyes. "Wow, this coming from Naru-tard the guy who doesn't know how to tie his shoe." Kiba replied. "Hey, I can too," Naruto ague. "Can not." "Can too." "Can not" Can too"

Hinata watch the two boys fight feeling so helpless. A hand gentle touches her shoulder and softly calls her name. She turns her head to see Sasuke. He grabs her hand and pulls her way from them. Hinata blushes and stares at their connected hands as they walk to the door. Sasuke looks at her in the corner of his eyes. "What is she staring at?" he wonder and he followed her eye line of vision and "hn" at the fact it was their join hands. Dropping her hand near the door and mumbling "girls". He left her outside to fend for herself. Hinata slowly enters the building.

Hinata thought about waiting for Naruto and Kiba, but she didn't want to be stuck in that situation again. So she walks down the hall looking for the front office. She was to scare to ask one of the passing students and she wasn't one to burden someone about something so unimportant. She wonders around confused till the point the bell rung. She panic, she didn't want to be late on her first day and on top of that she know they'll be mad if you interrupted their class. She finally gave up hope but there wasn't anyone around now. She dragged her feet with her head down till she walks in to a wall. She hit the ground and landed again one her butt and bounce.

"Watch it!" growled a voice from above. She looks up at the "wall" and saw a boy around her age with fire red hair and a tattoo of the word love on his forehead. She quickly got up and bowed and said sorry over and over. "Stop that, it's annoying" the rare beauty said as he walk off." W-wait!" She was trying to catch. "Um... mister" She said. Then he stops and stares at her and her face just light up like a Christmas light. "Um..." she began. "Did ... you just called me mister" He stare at her waiting on answer. "Y-yeah, I-I d-don't k-know y-your n-name and I-"She was interrupted by the boy "Gaara" simple came from this Gaara. "G-Gaara, um… do … do… do y-you k-know w-where the f-front o-office is?" She squeaked and stuttered. Gaara stare at the girl "Her face became as red as my hair" Gaara thought. He turns and started to walk away.

Hinata face drop and she was about to cry when she again heard Gaara. "You, Come," Gaara command her. She quickly followed Gaara to the office. Gaara walk into the front office area and into the principal office. "Gaara, if you just walk into my office again. I'll have a talk with your father," A busty blond with a unique mark on her forehead. "Like I care," Gaara uninterestedly replied. Hinata quietly watch this conversation from the doorway. "What did you do this time?" She yelled at the red-head.

"I help a girl. She is at the door. She was lost. See, I did my good deed for the year." Gaara told uncaringly. Hinata step more into the room and look at the principal. "Um... Mrs. Tsunade I-I'm a-a new s-student." She blushes at the stares she was getting from her and him. "Your Name, Kid" Tsunade said to her. "H-hinata, Hyuuga Hinata" "Okay, Miss Hyuuga, here's your schedule and Gaara here will take you to your first class and the others for a week." Tsunade smirk, while handing Hinata her schedule and pass."Oh, so that Gaara doesn't get in trouble show this to all y'all teachers, please. She added.

Both Hinata and Gaara left the room. It was silent in the hallway till Gaara broke the silent. "You related to Neji." Hinata turn and stare at Gaara. "Neji, h-how do y-you k-know him?" Hinata asks staring at Gaara. "A friend, in a way. He goes here." Gaara replied to the girl. Hinata face lighten she smile. "So, are you" Gaara said after a few minutes. Hinata looks in confuse and quickly realize what he asked. "Yes, h-he's m-my c-cousin, on my d-dad s-side." Hinata replied happily. "Oh" They continued down the hall till they came to a stop. "Here" was all the warning she before Gaara opens the door and reveal their first class room. "Gaara what are you doing in here? I don't have you till fourth." said a beautiful lady with long black hair and captivating red eyes. She looked at Gaara waiting for an answer.

Gaara grabs Hinata and push her forward toward the teacher. Hinata stumble and blushed at all the attention she was getting from her future classmates. She handed the teacher the letter. After a moment the teacher clears her throat. "Class, class, we have a new student!! This is Hyuuga Hinata!!" the teacher tells the class. "Hi! I'm Kurenai, I'll be your teacher this year." She finished. "H-hello M-Miss K-Kurenai" Hinata said smiling. "Could you and Gaara take a seat in the back, please?" Kurenai pointed at two seats at the back of the class by the window. Hinata quickly got to the seat by the window and stare at her desk blushing and twiddling. "Hey, my seat," Gaara voice hit her ear. Hinata exchange seats without question.

"Pppssshhh….ppppssshhh…ppppssshhh…" someone was trying to get her attention. She searches the room till she stops on a girl. "Hey, hon. How you doing? Name's Ino. Don't worry about Gaara, he's always in a bad mood it's his nature." Ino smile at her. "So, where you from? Are you related to Neji?" Ino asks her. "I-I'm f-from h-here. I-I was h-home schooled. Neji i-is m-my c-cousin." Hinata talk to her.

"My, my, my ain't you a shy one, and so sweet. You have such lovely hair may I play with sometime. Ooh, I'll take you shopping. Are you free tomorrow we can go shopping and have sleepover at my house it's a Friday anyway. So what do you think?" Ino slapped this all on the girl at once. "Um…" Hinata blushed and replied, "I-I w-will h-h-have t-t-to ask a-about t-the s-sleepover, a-and y-you c-can p-play w-with m-m-my h-h-hair a-as l-long a-as you d-don't c-c-cut i-it." Hinata stammered in responds. "Okey, dokey, I'll see you at lunch kay." Ino smiled and start to do her work. Hinata continued listen to the teacher. She was so happy she made her first friend today. Hinata look over to Gaara to find that he was in his own little world. "I guest he doesn't like Japanese ( I'm using Japanese like our English) to much" Hinata thought.

The rest of her time before lunch when by the same except there wasn't an Ino in every class. She came to the conclusion that Gaara didn't enjoy school and talk less then her. He seems so sad and bored. She wanted to say something, but she was so scared. Hinata follow him to her locker so she could but up her stuff. He hadn't said a word to her sense the he ask about Neji. As he took her to the cafeteria, he stop in front of the door and said, "meet here, after bell' Gaara grunted before walking off. She was about to follow him when Naruto came out of no where and grab her. "Hinata, come on meet the gang." Naruto yelled and dragged her across the cafeteria. They finally came to a table with people at it and she scan the table for who see knows or and don't. She realized there were two guys from her math class. She smiled as she saw Ino and Kiba. She also saw a pink hair girl all over Sasuke. "So he does have a girlfriend." Hinata thought.

"The big guy is Chouji, next him, the guy half sleep is Shikamaru. The girl next to him with blonde hair is Ino and you know Kiba. Across from Kiba is Ten-ten, next to her is Lee, and on the other side of Ten-ten is Temari and with her is her brother Kankuro, you know Sasuke and on his arm is Sakura. Oh and the creepy guy with the shades is Shino and next to him is Sai." Naruto named everyone at the table. Hinata smiled and introduced herself. "Um… Hi… I-I'm Hinata" She blushes as they stare at her. She sits down by Kiba and Ino switch places with him. "So Hinata, here my number calls me if you can come to the party. I'd love to do your hair, it's so pretty." Ino said as she slips Hinata her number. "Yeah it's so soft how did you get it this way." Ten-ten said feeling her hair.

"It's soft as if not softer then Neji's" ten-ten added. "Y-yeah, it r-r-runs in t-t-the f-family" Hinata said while blushing. "How are you related to Neji?" Ten-ten asks. "H-he's m-my c-cousin." Hinata said for the third times to day. "Speak of the devil" Temari added looking behind Ten-ten. "Sorry, I'm late I got a call from my uncle." Neji said sighing not taking notice of Hinata as he closed his eyes. "Um… m-my f-f-father c-called," Hinata said. Neji quickly open his eyes and looked across the table. "Hinata…' He stares at her for a minute. "Um... It's g-good to s-see y-you a-a-gain." Hinata stuttered.

Neji got up and walk around the table and gave her a hug. "It's been a long time sense I have seen you" Neji said to Hinata as he let her go. Everybody at the table was starting at them. "Aren't y'all cousin shouldn't y'all see each other at least once a year." Ino questioned. She saw her cousin once a month. "Well, our family is different." Neji replied bluntly. Hinata stare sadly at him. "Well, Anyway Hinata remember asks." Ino change the subject. The table spread with talk and laughter, Hinata even talk and blush.

As the bell rang Hinata said good bye and when to meet her guide. Hinata walk out the door and met with Gaara. She smiles at him and follow him as he just stare off in space and walks off. Next, on her schedule was Dojo class. Gaara eyes slightly widen but, you wouldn't have notice if you weren't a hyuuga. Hinata saw it. As he head for the class room the started to talk again. "Fighting style" Gaara said walking. "Um… H-have y-y-you h-heard of g-gentle f-fist" Hinata said waiting for answers. Gaara nodded. "W-well, m-my p-personal f-fighting s-style f-fall u-under that," Hinata informed Gaara. "Is… it like Neji's" Gaara asked. "No…s-similar b-but…No" Hinata answered. "D-do y-you h-have a-a f-fighting s-style?" Hinata struggled to ask him. "I Brawl" Gaara replied. "Oh" Hinata said disappoint at the lack of answer.

They got to the dojo and went in. Hinata went straight to the teacher. "Um… Ma'am … I-I'm a-a new s-student." Hinata said while handing her the note. Gaara was standing right behind her look around the dojo uncaringly. "Okay, I'm Anko. Don't call me Miss Anko. My name is Anko. You… (Looks at little sheet) Gaara just because you're a guide doesn't mean you don't have to work." Anko yelled. "Okay, I need you Hinata to fight some one. Umm… I'll have you fight Temari. Temari get your ass here." Anko yelled. "Okay, in the middle Hinata with Temari." Anko instructed Hinata. Hinata move to the middle of the room. Temari stand ready with a metal fan in her hands. Hinata got in her starting stands. Temari stung her fan at her, Hinata did a back bend to doge it and right after attack at her knees. Temari jump and slam her fan to the ground and Hinata quickly rolled out of the way and stand to kick her before she hit the ground.

"Great job!!" Anko yelled. Hinata was breathing hard she nodded her head and bowed in respect to Temari and said "Good… Spar" Hinata said heavily. Temari nodded and sat back in her spot one the floor. "Hinata you'll be sitting with Ten-ten and Temari. Gaara sit by her. Okay, class will finish this day with more spars." Anko announced. Hinata sat by Ten-ten. "Wow, Hinata you don't seem like a fighter. What style was that?" Ten-ten asks curiously. "It's a s-s-spin o-off o-of g-gentle f-fist." Hinata shyly answered. "Oh, like Neji's" Ten-ten asked. "Y-yes, it's s-similar to h-his w-way of f-fighting" Hinata replied. Ten-ten, Hinata, and Temari talk the rest of the class time except when Ten-ten had to spar. "Okay, class tomorrow meet me out at the track, we're running." Anko announced at the end of class.

As they all left the room and Ten-ten and Temari when their separate ways. Gaara talked again. "You did great, I have never seen a girl beat my sister." Gaara complimented Hinata. Hinata blush in response and murmured a thank you. "T-Temari your s-sister, t-that means K-Kankuro is y-your b-brother r-right." Hinata half ask half stated. Gaara nodded as he walks toward art the next class. Hinata gather courage to ask him some question. "Um… Gaara d-do y-you n-not l-l-like s-s-school?" Hinata asked. Gaara look over his shoulder at her. "It doesn't like me and I don't like it." Gaara replied looking her in the eye. Hinata gaze into his eyes. She saw a sad and lonely boy. This gave Hinata the courage to say the next words. "W-w-well, I l-like y-y-you, s-so w-w-will y-y-y-you b-b-be m-m-my f-f-friend?" Hinata struggle to ask. Gaara looked at her and after moment of looking in her eyes, he responded. "K" was all he said.

Hinata smile at him as they enter the art room. Sasuke who was sitting in the class room saw her smiling at Gaara. His blood starts to boil. He watches as she gave a slip to the teacher and sat with Gaara a seat a way with him. Naruto, who was between the two, asked Hinata why Gaara was with her. "H-he's m-my g-guide for a w-w-week," Hinata whisper to him. Naruto nodded and quickly told Sasuke. "Why, would I care?" Sasuke respond quietly. "Because she your" Naruto start and stop when Sasuke glare at them. The Teacher announced they are having a group project. "Group of four, I choice them." the teacher told the class. "Sai, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto Group 1" the teacher could to number group down to the last person expect for Gaara.

"Okay, Class you have to draw four pictures that relate to each other and the topic. You have till Monday to finish it, send one member of your team to get a card with your topic. Naruto quickly volunteer to get it and carried it back. The card they got was mother. Hinata look at the card and grew sad. She lost her real mom seven years ago. Sasuke lose his mother seven years ago and didn't want to do this topic. Naruto was adopted by the principal and Sai was adopted by a widow man. So for the group this was a touchy subject. "I never had a mom; I was adopted by a widow man." Sai said staring at the card. "Well, I'll tell you how my falser mom is." Naruto responded. "Well, I don't want to do this." Sasuke said. "P-p-please, c-c-can w-w-we d-d-do t-this one. I-i w-want to do t-this in t-the m-m-memory of m-my mom." Hinata pleaded.

Sasuke look at her and said, "Isn't you're mother a live" Sasuke stare at her waiting for answer. "S-she m-my s-step m-mom and I-I want h-honor my r-real mom" Hinata replied. "I'm cool with it." Naruto says. "As long as you help me," Sai agrees looking at Hinata who nodded. She looks over at Sasuke. "P-please" She said with said eyes at him. Sasuke thinking about when Naruto said, "Sasuke you can do it in memory of your mom too." Naruto added. Sasuke glare at Naruto, but it would be in memory of his mom. "Okay" Sasuke agree. The bell then rang. "Wow, class over. That was fast." Naruto exclaimed while getting ready to leave. "Yes, it was wasn't it," Sai added. Hinata nodded and packed up her stuff. She packed up and headed with Gaara to business and economics.

As Hinata and Gaara walk Gaara again spoke. "You don't seem to like your step-mother." Gaara stated. "H-how did you" Hinata started. "The look on your face as you said she's your step-mom." Gaara finished. "Why?" Gaara when back to his short questions. "I-it's a l-long s-story, t-that I-I w-wish n-not to t-tell." Hinata said to him. Sasuke was walk a bit behind them and listen to the whole conversation. He was pissed, very pissed. "Why was this antisocial guy (Sasuke shouldn't be talking) so close to my fiancé in one day?" He flame with anger then try calming himself. "Why do I care anyway? I'm going to figure a way out of this married anyway." Sasuke thought."Yeah, she will be gone and so will these weird filling" He thought again.

Anyone looking at his face during that time saw a calm face turn angry to calm and then he smirk all less then a minute. As he neared the classroom a pink haired girl latches herself on to his arm. "Sasuke-kun how was your day? "She giggled. Sasuke sighed next period just got longer. Hinata repeat the same routine she had all day. Her and Gaara had sit in the back by the window again. Sasuke sat next to her and Sakura next to him. Neji was in his class too and sat right in front of her. Through the whole class Neji help her catch up, Sasuke keeps stealing looks at her (but she doesn't know) and glares at Gaara, Sakura was trying to get Sasuke full attention (you'd think she be happy with what she gets), Gaara was sometime talking to Hinata, and Hinata was struggling to understand why would someone be mean and raise prices on people.

After class Hinata said good bye to Gaara and walk off with Neji. "Hinata, where are you staying?" Neji asks her. "F-father didn't tell you" Hinata said. "All, he said you were staying with your fiancé and his brother," Neji said. "I'm engaged to Sasuke." Hinata quickly and quietly answered. Neji was angry. "What the hell is your father thinking?" Neji fused. "Don't b-blame him. I-I'm just not as g-good as Hanabi." Hinata said sadly. "Don't say that and why would he want to marry you off and to the enemy company's son." Neji responded. "Satio, told him it was a good idea," Hinata said quietly. "That bitch, she has had it out for you sense you came back. Hinata we'll figure out a way out of this don't worry Hinata." Neji insured her. "I have to go I'll talk to you later." Neji said as he left. Hinata was walking through the gate when someone called her name out. Hinata turn her head around and saw.

To be continued…

Coming again!!


	4. Important Note to all my readers!

Hello to all the reader of To be wanted and Loved. Yes, I haven't been here forever and yes, for a while I abandon my duties as a writer. I'm sorry it won't happen again. I just been though a really rough patch with my family and I could get my head into the story so I just stop. I now know it wrong and won't do it again, I refuse to completely abandon my baby. So starting Sunday I was update every to 2 week or more. I will get this story on the road. I'm only doing on many story at a time so if you read Lavender Wolf prologue that will be a hold till I have at least gotten this story have done. I will still be doing on shots. I have at one shot coming up foe the date me contest and I take challenges for people too, so do that. I hope my story will please you and thank you for reading

Yours sincerely,

Author Chaosgiver

P.S. – I'm changing "TO Be Wanted & Loved" from Sasuke x Hinata to a Hinata Harem so tune in and vote for your favourite pairing. Yay!!!!!


	5. Hell spits fire, then it's freezes over

Disclaimer: Idon't own Naruto.

* * *

**Hell spits fire, then it's freezes over**

Hinata turned and saw Naruto. "Hinata!" he yelled as he ran up to her. "You, *huff* busy?*huff* Hinata" Naruto huffed out. "umm.." Hinata wasn't busy, but she didn't know if it was alright to go anywhere. "I'm n-not b-busy, but-"Hinata started, but Naruto didn't let he finished. "Great, you can hang with me. Come on, we need to catch the basterd before he leaves us." Naruto rambled while dragging poor Hinata across the school yard. "Hey basterd, give me and Hinata a ride." Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"Why should I?" Sasuke glared at both of them. Hinata blushed and hid behind Naruto. Sakura giggled and said, "Let them come. I think Naruto would be cute with the new girl, plus Ino cancel on us. We still have a four person reservation at the restaurant and movie tickets. It will be a shame to waste." You see Sakura a person of sly talking, mean meaning, and quick thinking She made such a mature announcements, but with childless intentions. Sakura need to show Hinata who's the boss, that she runs this part of town, school, and Sasuke. Sakura need to show her superiority to the new girl. "Fine" Sasuke agreed. He wanted some tonight he would play by her rules for awhile and when he tired. He will rebel. "Yeah, free movies! Isn't that cool Hinata! I wonder what restaurant we're going to!?" Naruto yelled excitedly. "Casual Dumbass, dress to accord." Sasuke said while getting into the car.

They all filed in and left the school. They went to Sakura's first to drop her off, after they had gotten down her street to leave. Sasuke turn and punch Naruto in the head. "What the hell, Sasuke!!!?" Naruto yelled while holding his cheek. "That's my line, you dumbass!! What the fuck are you trying to pull? You have been dragging her with you all day!" Sasuke yelled not caring that Hinata was in the car. Naruto yelled back something along the lines of "what's your problem" with many more colourful words. Every word coming out of Sasuke's mouth was a jab at Hinata's existences and Naruto's intellect.

When they had arrived at Naruto's home, Sasuke was red in the face. Naruto too, and Hinata was in tears. Naruto and Hinata both got out of the car, Hinata finally said something. "You *hiccup* d-dd-don't h-have to w-w-worry about*hiccup* about me, I-I could care a-about going *hiccup* or marrying y-y-you." Hinata cried. She slammed the door and dropped to the ground and cried. "Fuck you, Sasuke!" Naruto said while picking up Hinata and taking her into his house. Sasuke drove off.

Naruto carried her to the couch. Thank Goodness that his Mom was still at school. "ssshhh.... it's okey Hinata. Sasuke was just born with a stick up his ass. Please stop crying! I'll keep his ass for you. I don't deal well with crying. He was just being mean. I wouldn't mind marrying a pretty girl. Hinata" Naruto did everything he could think of to get her to feel better.

Finally, he start making funny faces and noises. The noise was what first got Hinata. She looked up and saw him trying so hard to make her feel better. She was beyond touch. He crying turn into sniff, then they stop. Next, she started to giggle. Naruto faces and noise were really funny. "Yay, you feeling better ?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded.

With Sasuke

"I refuse to get work up over that girl and imbecile. Who do they think they are? I know who I am. I'm the heir of the second most riches business owner in the Country. Who are they, an orphan boy adopted by a retired doctor who's a principal of a high school, and a girl who's on father doesn't want her? Please don't make me laugh. Why should I get angry? I much better then them. Yeah, I am. I'm stronger, faster, smarter, better looking, and richer then anyone of them. Yeah!" Sasuke had calm down a little as he pulled into the drive way and his phone ringed.

"What is it?" he answered. "Well, well, is that anyway to talk to you other brother, little Sasuke" Itachi taunted. "What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke growled into the phone. "Always to the point, baby brother" Itachi pokes at Sasuke again. "I don't like to play. Sasuke replied. "Really, so do you call your dreams then" Itachi jab hard at Sasuke. "What the hell do you want, Itachi!" Sasuke yelled into the phone. "Yes, I called to talk to Hinata is she with you."Itachi asked.

"No, she is not." Sasuke calmly replied to Itachi. "Why isn't she with you?" Itachi questioned. "Cause I'm not her babysitter." Sasuke try to mouth off. "Well, I'm tried of being yours" Itachi returned. "Where is she? Do you know that much or is your brain too slow to process something so big?" Itachi calm, but forcefully into the phone.

"Yeah, but Why the hell do you care for the girl so much? She got nothing to do with you right? I'm the one married to her. So how did you come in play?" Sasuke interrogated over the phone. "Tell me where she is?" Itachi voice got colder. "I don't think I have to? She is my fiancée. Why do you want to speak with her? I might tell you. " Sasuke let this "power" go to his head.

Itachi snapped. "You have loss your mind if you think I have to answer to you. I have known her before she was your fiancée, so you better stop with your attitude. I'm tried of you bratty rebellious stage. Now, you listen to m. You're going to tell me where she is at?" Itachi voice send chills down Sasuke back. Let me explained Itachi voice is so cold.

It froze over the sun and hell. Sasuke's pride, anger, and any other emotion, but fear drained from his body. "Naruto... She's at Naruto's" Sasuke didn't dare to say another word. Itachi hang up. Sasuke just sat in the car looking out the window till his phone rang again. "Hello," He said surprisingly quiet into the phone.

"Sasuke boo. Where are you? I need you to help me pick my dress. Get over here ASP. Okay, baby. You may get a treat."Sakura voice echo through the phone flowed by her giggles. "Sure" he said. He really needed a "treat".

With Hinata and Naruto

To be continued....

Tune into the next chapter to know what happen well, Next!!!!!


End file.
